


Fulfill the prophecy

by Kindred



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crying Jack Kline, Cute Jack Kline, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, M/M, Nightmares, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Omega Jack Kline, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Sam thinks Cas is going to kill him, no he knows Castiel is going to kill him.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was up late, he was trying to unwind after a tough hunt, and he had a bottle of beer on the table and the TV on. He sighed as he leaned back against the sofa. Dean and Cas had headed to the hunter’s room and were currently screwing as if the angel was in heat…maybe he is… Sam thought as he took a sip of his beer as looked up when he heard a door close, he wondered if Dean was out for a food and drink run if the Angel was in heat. However, instead, he heard the bare feet of Castiel’s adoptive son Jack.

The teen walked around the corner rubbing his eyes and just wearing a shirt of Sam’s and a pair of boxers, the tall hunter raised an eyebrow …So that is where it went…he thought as he watched the teen move into the room. His skin was pale and covered by a thin layer of sweat and his hair was damp as well telling Sam either Jack was in the makeshift gym or he wasn’t sleeping well. “Jack?” The teen jumped and looked wide-eyed at the dark haired man on the sofa. …bad dream…Sam thought as he sees the wide started eyes that looked red and puffy like he has been crying.  
“S-Sam.” He looked around the room almost tripping over his feet. Pushing himself up Sam walks over to him to catching the teen before he could fall.  
“Hey, hey Jack you're okay you're safe.” He whispers as he holds his arms firmly enough to get the teen to look up at him.  
“I'm not dreaming?” He asked  
“Do you want me to pinch you?” Sam asked trying to keep everything light-hearted.

Jack looked back at him and then launched himself into the hunter’s chest and just cried “Hey shhhh it’s okay Jack, it’s just a nightmare.” He tells him as he wraps his arms around him and holds him close. But Jack seems to get more and more upset and Sam had to scoop him and carried him over to the sofa. Jack didn’t want to get of him as he pressed his face into his chest and sobbed. He held onto him as he rubbed his back “Jack come one talk to me?” He whispered,  
“You died!” He hiccupped “Lucifer got in there and killed Dad and-and Dean but he took over your body…” he stopped as fat blobs of tears rolled down his cheeks.  
“Shhh,” Sam tells him as the teen trembled. “Lucifer isn’t here your dad and Dean are all okay and see I’m not been taken over by him nor am I dead.” 

The teen looked at him a for a moment Sam thought he might break down into tears again but instead Jack lunge himself at the older man and kissed him on the lips. It was Sam’s turn to have wide eyes as he felt the teen cup his face and kiss him as if his life depended on it. The dark-haired hunter let his hands fall to the boy’s hips; Jack pulled back his cheeks now flushed with colour, his eyes looked down for a moment before looking back up to the hunter’s eyes. “Jack wh-why did you just kiss me?” He asked  
“Was that not right? Dad and Dean do it all the time.” Sam wanted to groan but couldn’t, he swallow the groan and took a deep breath, this kid sometimes is to damn innocent. Despite what he has seen and what he has done, he is so much like Cas that it hard to believe that he is the devils’ child.  
“They are mated to each other.”  
“Because Dad is omega now.” Sam nodded  
“Something along that line.” He frowned at himself really…this isn’t going to end well…he thinks, he is either going to upset Jack and lose his trust or end up with Castiel hanging him by his balls.  
“But I’m omega and I want you to be my mate. I feel happy and safe when I’m with you, even if you are human.” Sam raised an eyebrow unsure how to answer that. 

Sam’s hands are still on the teen’s hips he knows he should drop them but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. There was a soft musky smell that was filling his senses and it only took him a while to figure out what was happening. Jack was going into his first heat…shit… “I’m scared Sam of losing you.” He whispers.  
“You are never going to lose me.” One hand moves on it down, Sam swears it as he reaches up and strokes the side of Jack’s face softly. His Alpha brain wins he leans in and kisses Jack and that seems to be the right thing as the teen purred as he wraps his arms around the hunter’s neck and pulls him close kissing him back.  
“Please, Sam.” He whimpers “Please.” It was a quiet plea and if Sam was a better human being, who hasn’t been thrown about by heaven and hell and everything in between, he might have gathered any toys they have for omega and left him to it only to come back to see if he needs water or food. But he not and Jack did smell like the sweetest things next to Gabriel…Gabe will kill me…he thinks.

He stands up with Jack in his arms; the teen gave him a squeak as he warps his bare legs around Sam’s large frame and let the hunter carry him down the hall. “Your room or mine?” He asked gently as he pressed him against the wall and caused a moan and tilted his head back and let Sam mouth at his pulse.  
“Y-Yours.” He moaned, he felt Sam grin against his throat as the hunter moved off the wall and carried him down towards his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was walking down the hall with Cas when suddenly the angel stopped and stood to stare at the bedroom door. Dean turned around and raised an eyebrow and looked at his mate with a confused looked. “Cas?”   
“Jack is in heat.” He whispered as Dean walked back over to him. He notices it was Sam’s room and he chuckled,  
“Gabe won’t be happy.” He smirked as he shook his head but dropped the smirks when he saw Cas was given him daggers. “What? Look okay yeah, Jack is gone into heat the only alpha around is Sam might as well be Sam, Jack trusts him.” Still, Castiel frowned at him. 

Dean placed his arms around his mate’s waist and pulled him away from the door “We can’t go in there Cas.” Stiles the angel didn’t look impressed “Look I know your protective of Jack but Sam would never hurt him, he would only want to help him and look after him. Why are you worried? is it his age?” He asked  
“No it’s not his age, and I do trust Sam with him I can tell Jack cares for him. I also know I can’t control when his heat starts but we need to be careful you heard what Lucifer threaten.” Cas tells him as he bites his bottom lip as lets Dean leads him away.   
“Old Lucy is dead; he can’t carry out his threat.” He tells him as he strokes the side of his face, hoping to smooth the lines of Cas’ frown but still the angel frown deepen.   
“But Michael isn’t he could still…”   
“He won’t, not now Sam has claimed him, come on you need pancakes.” He mumbled as he pulled his mate away from the other hunter’s door.  
“I do like pancakes.” 

Meanwhile…  
Jack buried his face into Sam’s shoulder and took a deep breath before he let out a shaky whimper as he bathed in his alpha’s scent. Sam chuckled as he kissed the top of Jack’s head as he fingers up and down the omega’s spin. “You okay?” Sam asked huskily, he did enjoy these moments when both their minds are clear and they can talk for a short time.   
“Yes,” Jack mumbled as he smiled against Sam’s shoulder. Smiling the older hunter looked over his shoulder to the bottle of water and then grabbed it with his free arm before looking back at his mate.   
“You need to drink,” Sam tells him softly as the omega lifts up his head and took the bottom and started to drink from it. 

Sitting up the teen took the bottle from the hunter and started to drink the bottom as if he hadn’t drunk anything in days. Sam slipped from the bed and walked over to where he threw his jeans “W-What about Uncle Gabriel?” Jack suddenly asked, he looked wide-eyed at Sam and he suddenly remembered about his Uncle. Sam looks back at him and smiled softly as he crawls back over to the bed “Y-Your mated to him.”   
“We are mated” Came to a voice, Sam frowned as he looked at the chair and rubbed his eyes as Jack squeaked as he hides his face into the hunter’s shoulder.   
“Gabe, how long have you been watching?” Sam asked with a smirk, he didn’t seem angry by the Archangel sat there with his bowl of popcorn.  
“Since you stuck your tongue down my nephew’s throat.” He smirked as he popped a bit of popcorn into his mouth. “Oh please don’t stop on my account he needs a good strong alpha and Sammy you’re the strongest I know.” He winked at Sam.  
“I’m sorry I stole your alpha,” Jack mumbled as he felt fearful that Sam was going to leave him.  
“Oh don’t cry baby boy I’m not mad,” Gabe tells him as he stood up and placed the bowl on the table and walks over to the bed and sits on the side of Jack and smiled at him. “I can share my alpha.”


End file.
